Impossobilites
by ItsMeHumphrey
Summary: When Trish and Lady are off for their vacation. Nero is sent in to take care of Dante, when a demon appears and disappears in a blink of an eye, the boys must result to drastic measures to catch it. Will they catch it?
1. Chapter 1

**Impossibilities. **

**A/N: **_"This seems like a funny idea to me. I don't know, got some time to kill. Enjoy. Trish and Lady wont appear that much, maybe in two or three chapters." _

**|Silver|**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Nero is my nanny?**

Lady and Trish were just making the last minute check ups, everything seemed to be in place. While Devil May Cry was in a disastrous condition after the last demon attack, she was sure Nero would order Dante to help clean up.

"Is everything set?" Trish asked Lady, she saw Lady packing up some clothes which she left here in Devil May Cry, just in case she was too tired to go home, Lady nodded in reply and hoisted her bag on her shoulder.

"Yeah, got everything packed. Did you straighten Dante out?" Lady asked. Dante was more like their child rather than friend, it was embarrassing having to tell off a 40 year old man.

"Yeah, I told him off, I told him that everything should at least _look _professional, or as professional as he can be. I also told him to try and eat better and I also told Nero to look after him when we are gone."

"God, it's like taking care of a 13 year old!" Lady groaned.

"Hey, Trish, how long are you going to be gone?" Dante asked, whether Trish or lady knew it, Dante hated to be alone, he always yearned for company, Trish and Lady are always there.

"I told you, it's only a week."

"So.. you'll be back next Monday right?"

"Of course." Trish said and smiled.

"Great! Got some time to actually be a man here!"

"You do realize Nero is coming here?"

"Crap.. You got my a nanny?" Dante said in confusion.

"Nero. You like him don't'cha?"

"...but.. I wanted to actually be a man again."

"And What? Nero isn't a man."

"What do you think Trish?" Dante said.

"You're awful! Come on he's sweet."

"And has a girlfriend..." Dante reminded her.

"Can't a girl dream?" Trish asked him.

"Come on Trish, time for us to go. Bye Dante, don't blow up the place before Nero gets here, and if you do, TAKE NERO WITH YOU!" Lady yelled to him.

"I'll be an angel, I promise. That wont happen again."

"What happened?" Trish asked.

"Dante left Nero in a burning building, it was not gonna end pretty!" Lady said to her.

Trish started laughing and then they left the grounds of Devil May Cry, Dante slumped down on the couch, and wondered what to do before his 'nanny' got here, he thought about playing a game on one of his consoles, but he already played all of them. He also though of cleaning his motorbike but what was the use when it was about to be re coated with blood? Plus it was already red so no bother. He also though about continuing to fix that broken car he found, but he didn't want to get electrocuted like last time. He literally nearly flew out into space from the electric force from the car. He thought it would've been best to leave it alone, plus he wasn't normal for at least three days, sparking a brief few minutes, causing the demons and the people to call him: 'Mr. Sparky Hair'.

He then got up and re played one of his favorite games, skipping all the cut scenes but this time he is trying it on hard mode. After two seconds of playing Nero opened the door.

_'Wasn't those two seconds fun..' _Dante thought miserably.

"Hey Nero, how's it going?" Dante asked Nero.

"Fine. Trish and Lady sent me here to-"

"-Take care of me."

"Yeah, so.. what were you doing?"

"Well.. when I finally stopped thinking."

"Wait! You actually thinked? Well that is.. rare.." Nero joked. Dante gave him a malevolent stare.

"I started playing one of my favorites game on hard mode..... _then you walked in_" Dante said in an angry, deadly tone to Nero.

"S-sorry?" Nero said to him.

"Anyway... anything you wanna do?" Dante asked Nero.

"I don't know, I just got here, I was thinking I could relax."

"With me here?"

"Yeah, you're right, you cause too much trouble than Sanctus."

"Hey, don't pair me with that old fart!"

"..Sorry"

"Good, come on, I'M BORED!" Dante yelled, shaking Nero to and fro.

"Get off!" Nero yelled.

"Not until we do something!" Dante kept his hands on his shirt.

"I swear to-" Nero couldn't finish the sentence, because the phone interrupted him, Dante bounced off and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Devil May Cry, how may I help you?"

"Help us! There is a demon here thats- Agh!" The caller couldn't finish what she was saying.

"Hello?" Dante said again.

"Sorry 'bout that, thought I saw it, anyway, I am here in the Garden. Please hurry!" the caller said.

"Okay, sure! Nero! We got a job, a demon is attacking isn't that great?!"

"I'm still on the phone." The caller said, Dante put down the phone and went to Nero.

"Hey, Nero-"

"I heard!" Nero growled at Dante.

"Okay, okay. Let's go, you got everything?" Dante asked him.

"I only got Blue Rose here so if I need to set you straight I can shoot out your brains."

"Thanks.." Dante sarcastically quipped. "Well, you got a devil arm, so I don't think a sword is needed with you."

"Thanks." Nero said sourly.

"Let's go dude." Dante said.

It took them not too long to go to the park, with Nero scowling on the way. When they arrived to the park, the demon has already knocked down some trees, a lot of people were running around in confusion, Dante took out Rebellion and Nero readied Blue Rose, the demon was something as huge as a rhino, it had two yellow eyes, his body was covered in something gold, kind of like an armor, it had long claws that seemed to extend and a sign on his forehead it looked like a time glass.

"..Dang that's ugly." Dante commented.

"What do you think? It's a demon." Nero protested.

"So? I'm a half demon and I'm _adorable._"

"...I'm not even gonna comment." Nero sighed.

"Come on, let's teach this demon a lesson Devil may Cry style!" Dante yelled.

"By beating it repeatedly over the head with a sword?" Nero asked.

"You got it!" He said.

Dante went and charged at the demon, but in a second the demon vanished. Nero took this chance and charged Blue Rose, no use as the demon again vanished.

"What the hell?! Stand still you bug!" Dante yelled.

The demon kept zapping it's way, as fast as lightning, through the park. Both Nero and Dante seized a chance when it stopped in front of a tree, they both charged at it, thinking they could tackle it and shoot it, or give it some blows to it's head, sadly it vanished, both Nero and Dante crashed into a tree.

"Nice going Nero!" Dante yelled.

"Me?! You followed! It wasn't my fault this thing gets it powers from the freakin Flash!" Nero yelled.

"...Ah shut up! Let's just …." Dante said, as he turned round the demon was nowhere to be seen, not that it mattered since they can't catch it.

"..Where'd it go?" Nero asked.

"Do I look like I know?" Dante asked.

"...and another one is set free. Nice going moron." Nero said to Dante.

"Not my fault if the things is too fast to even catch. Besides, I'm sure it went to terrorize someone else, nothing to worry about.." Dante said and started walking away, with Nero still staring at him.

"You're letting it go? Giving up?"

"What do you want me to do Kid? It's too fast for even the Batman to catch, there is nothing I can do, besides, this happens all the time."

"I'm shocked.." Nero sarcastically said.

Nero and Dante went back to the shop. Maybe Dante was right, maybe the demon left, there is nothing to worry about.

The big thing for Nero to worry about is how in God's name is he going to take care of Dante? He and Dante haven't been on the best of terms, if they were locked in a room with each other only one will come out alive....

Nero sighed as they both walked in Devil May Cry. The lights were still on, Dante never bothered to turn them off. Nero went and lay down on the couch, Dante went and continued his game. They both avoided in each other, neither of them knew what to say.

_'This was going to be a long week....' _Both of them thought.

* * *

**A/N: I know no one voted for this one, but it seems such a good idea I wanted to try this one you guys. I always wanted to make a friendship/humor fic. So here it is.**

**Next Chapter: Shopping Mall Duels.**

**|Silver|**


	2. ShoppingMall Deuls

**Impossibilities.**

**A/N: **_"I thought this was a good fic, I am also working on a new one, called _**_The Blackout,_**_ the gang are stuck in Devil may Cry when a thunderstorm hits, oh what to do? They play games and have a good insight on themselves, end up getting drunk, cry and laugh. I like it, but I wont post it up yet. So I should start this show on the road.._

_We last saw our two heroes as they tried to fight this demon in the park.... What happens today?" _

**~Silver.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Shopping Mall Duels.**

The next clear day; Dante woke up early so he could do some stuff before Nero got to his place. Last night was uncomfortable neither man knew what they wanted to say, Nero cleared off as soon as Dante hopped into bed, closed up for him and rode to his house.

Today, Dante was going to relax it was Saturday. He fired up his console and continued his Hard mode re run.

He sighed as his buttons danced across the game buttons, slashing enemies in the air, exploding whatever the hell can be broken. He didn't know how long he was playing, he heard the doors to Devil may Cry slam. Dante nearly threw the controller up in the air and made a dent on his ceiling.

"Hey Dante..." Nero said as he popped his head round the door.

"Damn kid, do you really have to slam the freakin door?" Dante said as he got up.

"...Yes... anyway, what were you doing?" Nero asked as if he did something wrong.

"I prank called the White house, what do you think I'm doing?" Dante said as he pointed to the TV and the controller.

"...Well at least you didn't into any trouble."

"You now what I don't get?"

"Physics?" Nero said.

"Well.. I don't get that, but what I'm trying to say is that.. You are younger than me right?"

"Without a doubt Indiana Jones."

"Shut up! The stubble works on me! Anyway, you're younger than me -don't comment!- and yet, you're acting like my father, why is that? I should be telling you off not you should be telling me off!" Dante complained.

"..Well there is a difference between me and you Dante, I am obedient, while you? You don't even understand the word 'no', it really irritates Lady and Trish. I mean look at you, you're 40 and you act like 14!"

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blaaaah!" Dante mocked Nero.

"My point exactly." Nero said and sat down on the couch in the room.

Dante continued playing his game, with loud volume driving Nero insane.

"Dante, can you _please _turn it down."

"What? Can't hear ya kid.." Dante said.

"I said.." Nero began but the volume got louder, "I-" again the volume got louder. "I SAID TO TURN THE THING DOWN, YOU HEAR ME YA OLD MAN!"

Dante kept staring at Nero and turned it down, it was obvious Nero was annoyed, this wasn't how he wanted to spend his week, taking care of a man with girls on his mind all the time. Nero sat down and sighed, he rubbed his temples and whistled a bit to calm himself.

"So.. how the weather?" Dante said, not really knowing what to say.

"...err.. Fine?" Nero said.

"Good, good..." Dante said, a few minutes went by the phone rang, breaking the uncomfortable silence that settled between them, "Oh thank God.." Dante said quickly and went to answer the phone "Devil may Cry, how may I help you?"

"Help! A demon here is terrorizing my store, come and help us!" The man begged, he told him where he need to go, Dante slammed the phone down and smirked at Nero.

"What? Girlfriend gave you a second chance."

"No you dope, Demon alert!" Dante said, he went and took, Rebellion, Ebony and Ivory and last but not least Cerberus.

Nero was of course poorly equipped with only his arm and gun, still it beat the hell out of a nun chuck.

Dante rode along with his motorbike and Nero tagged on behind, with Dante going over the speed limit, Nero's bike couldn't handle that type of limit. He tried to speed up to his limit though, but last time he did, the bike's engine got overheated and nearly exploded.

"Dante! Slow down!" Nero yelled, he tried to be heard through the engine's loud whirring.

Dante kept riding at a fast and quick paste. Nero didn't feel like exploding today so he kept straddling behind.

As soon as Nero arrived where Dante parked, he didn't see Dante there. Most probably he went to deal with the demon. When Nero parked his vehicle, he saw Dante, thrown out of the windows from the upper level and he landed in the dumpster, Nero stared wide eyed and his eyes followed where our demon hunter went. And burst out laughing.

"It ain't that damn funny kid!" Dante growled, feeling the pain of something he sat in "Where were you anyway!?"

"I told you to wait up." Nero said.

"I didn't hear you!"

"Get your ears checked then."

"Will ya help me up?!"

"Nah, you look better in the trash."

"Nero!"

"Fine, fine." Nero helped the devil hunter up, as soon as he did, he went running inside the shopping mall. Dante peeled off some fish bones and a banana peel off his pants and ran behind Nero. Wanting to give this demon as mush as pain as he could feel. No one throws the Son of Sparda out of the window!

Dante and Nero both went in the shopping mall, the demon was terrorizing people upwards, they both jumped really high and landed safely, each of them drew their guns, the demon looked at them dumbfounded.

"There is no way to run ugly!" Dante taunted. Nero rolled his eyes.

The demon just zapped himself to another location, leaving both demon hunters confused, then appeared behind them. However they didn't know.

"Where'd it go.." Dante turned round, he tried to warn Nero, but the demon clasped his hand round Dante mouth, turned him round a couple of times as soon as Nero turned around he readied his gun, but sadly, The demon body slammed him with Dante, causing Nero to shoot off the chandelier and crack on the floor, giving more panic doses to the people.

"Get your old butt out of my face!" Nero yelled and pushed Dante off.

"Excuse me! I'm sorry, but I was spun round by that demon! I didn't choose to fall on you, you know!"

"Shut up, let's just catch the freakin thing."

"I agree."

Dante and Nero ran around the level they were in, they stopped as soon as they collided into each other. They saw the demon break some bottles of beer in the bar.

"Okay now, that is just inhuman!" Dante yelled as if the demon was snapping his girlfriend in half.

"It's just beer dude." Nero said.

"Just beer! Just beer!? I don't even _know _you anymore." Dante said, with a side way glare.

Nero and Dante sped off into the bar, the demon looked at them and disappeared like last time, Nero and Dante looked behind them just to check, they readied for him in the opposite direction they were facing before, sadly the demon had a brain and used it, he caught them both off guard from the opposite direction they were facing, grabbed the two of them and used them to wipe up the bar, then let force do the rest.

Nero flew off the counter and sadly, his head, crashed into the juke box. As Nero dropped on the floor, the jukebox came tumbling down after him. Dante flew off the counter, causing the wine bottle rack to come down on him, which was next to the wall he crashed in.

"...Nero.. are you dead yet?"

"No.."

Dante, painfully, got up and cracked his back by bending backwards, Nero rubbed his head and they both wobbly got out, holding onto each other for support. They looked as if they had a few pints of beer.

"Where'd the hemon go?"

"The hwhat?"

"The hemon.." Dante repeated.

"I shee shim, he ish osher tsher!" Nero slurred in his words, Dante understood though.

"Ashter shim!" Dante yelled, still slurring.

They both forced to run, feeling a little bit of pain spike up their legs. The demon was now in the food court. Both Nero and Dante ran fast, they were both blurs with legs. The demon zapped away caught them both behind again, and threw them across the court. Nero landed in a hot mix something called 'The Fireball.' the title says it all as it got some in Nero's eyes. Nero jumped out from the pan and dunked his head in the sink, filled with hot water, he screamed again and dunked it in the bucket used for mopping up the floors, luckily it was cold. Dante however landed in a fish tanks with live lobsters. The pain grew stronger as they pawed at his legs, Dante ran out trying to shake them off. He was lucky but he tripped over Nero and fell and hit his head hard on the floor. Nero shot his head up and looked at Dante on the floor, then at the crabs who were chasing Dante. Nero grabbed Dante, and they both, wearily, ran out.

"...I'sh gosh a sheadashe." Dante was still slurring.

"..Sme Stoo.." Nero still slurred as well.

"...She's shover shthere!" Dante yelled. Nero looked and saw the demon now in the bowling alley. They both ran after it.

The demon zapped, as they were both weak he rolled them down the bowling alley and both crashed into the bowling pins, creating a good score though for team 8...

"Yes, we win , suckers!" Team 8 yelled at Team 9, who just huffed. Dante and Nero, jerked their heads out of the rolling pins place and ran out, a little weakly.

The Demon was in the games room, Dante and Nero went, but the demon grabbed them by surprise he went and banged both their heads on every game, and then threw them in the ball pen. The colored balls flew up in the air, when Dante and Nero were dived into it.

They both started throwing the balls at the demon, and shooting him and the same time, but the demon grabbed one ball and slam dunked it, and hit Nero so hard on the head that he forced him to go down with one shot to the head. But Dante helped Nero up.

The demon disappeared again, they waited for any clue where the demon might be... they found him in the pet store...

They both ran after the demon, they entered the pet store, the demon was nowhere to be seen.... for now...

They entered cautiously, holding their guns up.. making every move as careful as possible.

"R..Ribbit.." A frog said in a very deep tone, which caused both Dante and Nero to jump and shriek like two girls.

"F—Freakin frog!" Dante forced the word out of his mouth. "Hey! The swelling went down!"

"Of course moron, our wounds heal up in time."

"What about my headache?"

"Give it time."

"..Where is this thing anyway?"

"The hell if I know."

They both went back in 'caution' mode. Dante felt something going by his arm.. something slimy.. he looked and saw the most huge snake ever, he dropped his gun and ran round screaming "Get it off! Get it off!" He hated snakes when he was a child.

"Dante hold still!" Nero chased Dante and his snake friend.

"No.. argh! It's going up my neck! Aaagh!" He screamed.

"Dante stop running!" Nero ordered.

Dante skidded to a halt and bumped into a wall. The snake slithered off him and Nero shot the snake with one bullet out of the Blue Rose's barrel. And smiled triumphantly.

When they turned round a tank of electric eels dropped on their heads, and shocked the both of them, the demon flew away. Leaving both boys screaming.

The demon was now levitating in air, and heard two men scream and lung at him, hoping gravity wont pull them down just yet.

"Aaaaaaagh!" They both yelled as if it was a battle cry, the demon grabbed their hands and spun them round and threw them, now their battle cry changed it's tone to a help cry.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" Both men yelled as they crashed through a wall.. to the ladies departments.

As pieces of wall flew off both men landed in a cart of bra's and panties which started to roll upwards, making every mannequin fall on them, some clothes too. They both passed out and the demon disappeared.

After a few hours, the sun was setting as the sky was painted in an orange hue, and tinted with yellow shades. When they woke up, Nero had a pink pantie and a bra on his hand, the bra was dangling off of his ear. Dante had a black thong and a strapless bra on his head. He took them off and shoved a few mannequins aside. Nero did the same, they both got up, feeling a little dizzy. The owner came and he looked furious. He told off the boys for destroying his shopping malls. Both men stayed looking down as if they were being told off by a parent. The he stuck them with a bill, they both stared wide eyed, then were a little angry at the man, he called them in the first place!

They didn't take the bill but both men, punched the man in the face, making him fall unconscious, and Dante grabbed a mannequin and hit him with it while he was on the floor.

They both left, feeling their heads hurt. Mind numbing pain coursed through their bodies. In Devil May Cry they wound up having to put ice packs on their heads and stayed on the couch, Nero spent the night on the couch while Dante went up to bed. Each fell asleep, after that eventful day, they weren't going shopping there anytime soon.

**A/N: Poor Dante and Nero, ouch.. these events have got to hurt... **

**XD**

**By the way: I have gotten a DeVart, for updates or character designs, or some messages ill post up here is the account: .com/**

**Next Chapter: Dante's got a plan. **


	3. Dante got a plan

**Impossibilities.**

**Author's Note: **_"Thanks for everyone who is reviewing this story, I'm glad everyone is liking this, it is funny, and I'm glad I gave it a go. I'd like to thank who put it on their _**_Story Alert _**_but I would really appreciate it if you review and tell me if you like it or not. Aside from that, also those who put it on their _**_Favorites_**_ Thanks you all are the best, be also sure to check out others. _

_Now, when that is put aside. Many of you know, my exams are coming up, so here is the news:_

_I will try and squeeze in some chapters of _**_Faded Memories_**_ also I will try and update this one. _

_When exams are over however, I have a lot of free time, so here is how it's going to go down._

_I am going to start posting up your requests: such as _**_Road Trip! _**_And _**_Mistaken Identity _**_also _**_Vacation Gone Wrong.. _**

_As for others I will think about them. I don't know how much I will update though _**_Mistaken Identity, _**_I am not getting much ideas so far, but seems a lot voted for it so I'll give it my best. _

**_Road Trip!: _**_Thanks _**_DevilWriterN _**_for requesting this, I will try I mean I did write this a long time ago, I have to full proof re read on Nero's lines. But I'm sure it will be on in Summer. _

_This is a long AN, I think that's all I got to say now. Cya till next note._

_Anyway, Let's begin._

_We saw our last two heroes... they got a little.. headache from a shopping mall. What is Dante's plan?"_

**-Silver.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Dante's got a plan...**

Nero stayed the night, those little blows from yesterday really took a number on his skull, sure.. being a demon those types of wounds were healed.. that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt like hell. Nero was soundly asleep, hearing nothing but the annoying birds talking.. females he presumed.

He was quickly awakened when he head someone slam the doors to Devil May Cry. Something hitting the wood of the stairs. Thundering upstairs with giant feet.... _Dante. _

"..What in God's name are you doing?" Nero said in a sour tone.

"..I got a plan!" Dante said.

"Oh great... he's got a plan..." Nero stated and went inside, he tripped on something, something that felt like a net and tumbled down, "What the hell?!" as soon as his eyes fully opened he saw a giant fisherman's net. "...We're going fishing for a shark or something?"

"No, I was walking by the docks, and these fishermen were throwing away their fishing nets. So I asked for them, spent a good hour stapling them.." Dante said, and helped Nero out of the net.

"Wai-Wait... you-you stapled them?"

"Yeah.. and it was hard too.. Anyway, remember that demon we were _supposed _to catch?"

"Yeah.. that turned out well.." Nero stated sarcastically.

"So we are going to capture it!"

"Cause that worked _really _well the first time right?" Nero again quipped.

"Shut up. Are you with me?"

"...You do know, he can escape."

"Ah, but I thought of that too.."

"Wonderful.. you can think..."

"Shut up Nero, I went down to the Knowledgeables.."

"The place where you took baby Vergil?"

"..Yeah.."

"How did he became a baby anyway?" Nero asked.

"Turns out after his fight with Mundus, Mundus sent him back in the divinity statue.. causing a little bit of a time crimp, and sent him as a baby... to me.."

"..Confusing.. but okay.. so what the cult do?"

"They put some liquid on it, no fast or time traveling demons can escape from it."

"And how do we get him in the net thing?" Nero kept asking.

"..Easy... you run from him and pass the net, I'll get a small thug then when the demon passed it, I'll pull the rope."

"..and you really think this is gonna work?"

"I have no idea.."

Nero rolled his eyes and asked another question. "....How do you know the demon is coming anyway? Got a hunch or something?"

"Yeah, plus, You know me, I'm the God of Bad luck."

"Yeah, you are.."

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

"You called yourself that ya big a-"

"No cursing me out ya moron!"

Nero rolled his eyes.

"Now, all we have to do is wait..." Dante said.

And they waited....

And waited..

Waited some more....

A little more....

Little more...

They waited till it was night...

"Dante.. I don't think anyone is going to call..." Nero said.

"Be patient kid, I mean it's not even the afternoon."

"Of course not THE MOON IS OUT!"

"How long have we been waiting?"

"..I don't know.. but I think the seasons changed.. no one is going to call Dante!" As soon as Nero said that, the phone rang.

"Ha, beat ya kid!" Dante grabbed the phone and answered. "Let's go."

"Where?" Nero said as soon as Dante put the phone down.

"Time to catch our fish!"

"Ah crap..." Nero said.

The night air was cold, the moon sailed across the midnight sky. Stars glittered the area. The motorbikes whirred out in the night, the only sound heard, minus the cricket chirps that is making the 'music of the night'. Nero was riding at his minimum speed, Dante was trying to go slow, but the devil hunter needs the wind to feel excited.

The call that the man said, was at the old Gella Castle. A tourism place, to define one of history's great king,warrior and fighter, everything in there was said to be priceless, nothing should be moved or broken, sadly the people who know own it for tourism properties, didn't know about how Nero and Dante work...

They kicked the door open, causing a loud noise to echo through the castle. As if they were making an entrance to some cheesy movie. Dante went an set up the trap in the foyer. Nero went scouting around the castle hoping to run into the demon, currently nothing to report. Nero stepped carefully around, just in case he wont trigger anything. Knowing Dante, he would even capture the rat that is currently gnawing at it, Nero shooed it away.

"_Are you moving the line kid?" _Dante said from the intercom.

"No."

"_Then what the hell did?!" _

"A rat."

"_Eeeew, I hate rats!" _

Nero sighed and rolled his eyes. He kept on going till he reach the end of the stony hall. Where was this thing hiding? In the shadows? Can he take form of something? And what was it after? The questions buzzed round his mind like an angry hornet, what was he going to do...?

"_Nero... Listen to me.." _

"Knock it off Dante!"

"_Ahw, come on kid, it's funny.." _

"Dante, stop acting like a spirit!"

"_Fine.." _

Nero turned round, then after a few paces of walking, heard an unholy growl. He looked around, and saw the demon.. ready for him.. to run...

Nero gave him what he wanted, he ran, screaming, knocking things over in plain sight, whether it was armor, weapons- anything found in halls. Nero was out of breath, he was hoping Dante's plan would work.

'_Run run run run run run!' _Nero thought to himself.

Nero finally stepped on the net. And waited, the demon was just about to come, Nero accidentally tapped the net again, he was then hoisted up into the air, crumpled up like a paper trapped in the net.

_'Good Job Nero! I got him!'_

"Dante! You moron, you caught _me_!"

"_Oops, gimme a moment I'm sure I can get you dow-" _Dante was mysteriously cut off, Nero heard a big bang and looked in the direction of Dante, the demon sent the bookcase, the old bookcase tumbling down on our Demon hunter, and he did not look too happy.

"Damn demon! Nero help me!"

"I'm a little bit tied up at the moment!"

The demon levitated up in the air. Nero was fighting to break out of the net. The demon, took one of the armors and threw it at Nero, it hit him a little bit too roughly. Dante finally got up to his feet, and then a piano dropped on him. This demon like to play rough. Dante cursed so much.

The demon flew out of the window, little shards of glass flew out, glistened in the moonlight. One demon hunter was knocked out, and Nero was tied up in a net. Nero was left hanging there for about an hour, he stopped struggling thirty minutes ago. Till, one of the staples gave out, then the other and other and other and Nero crashed down on the floor. Awakening Dante up from his passing out nap.

"Argh! What happened?!" He yelled.

"..I fell you idiot!" Nero yelled.

"...wow.. We really made a number on this place."

"It wasn't our freakin fault is it?"

"...Who made this mess!" One of the owners came when he heard the crash. The men saw a stray cat in the window, doing nothing but licking his paw..

"It was the cat..." They both said and ran out.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Kitty he took the blame.... Well know sorry for this chapter I lagged abit in this one, but it's okay. **

**Next Chapter: A Giant Mouse trap... you're kidding right?**


End file.
